Lucky Corpse Party
by Devil's-Child021
Summary: Ofcourse, as you can see from the title, this is a crossover between Lucky Star and Corpse Party. I didn't put the majority of the characters of Lucky Star in to this story, but I tried to make it so it was like Corpse Party. I'm kind of proud of this story because this is one of my first crossovers. I hope you like this story as much as I like writing it.


"It was a dark and stormy night and the four girls were locked inside of an abandoned school, all alone, just like us," said Konata, flashing a flashlight under her chin. Miyuki and Tsukasa were clinging to each other frightened as the heavy rain poured down onto the old school. Kagami, on the other hand, was bored out of her skull. "Konata, why on Earth did you even think about coming to this place on Halloween instead of going trick-or-treating," asked Kagami, rolling her eyes. "Shut up, Kagami, I'm getting to the good part! And besides that, you probably don't want to go out trick-or-treating because of all the candy you'd be tempted to eat afterwards," said the grinning Konata. "Now, back to the story, the four girls had nowhere to go because neither of them was brave enough to jump out the window and run to safety. They were trapped inside an old classroom, such as this one, and the lights flicked and turned off. They heard a knock at the door. '_Is anyone still here? Go home children,' _said a ghostly voice who peered inside the room at the four girls. The face was pure white and the eyes were all black. You could tell she wasn't alive because blood ran down from the corners of her mouth and down from what looked to be her eye-sockets." Konata would've gone on with the story, though the lights flickered above them, turning themselves off. Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami all shrieked in terror.

"KONATA WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT," asked the frightened Kagami. "I-I didn't do anything! I didn't move a muscle," replied Konata. Just then, a faint knocking on the door made the girls scream once more. "Konata, you woke up the damned thing, go and put it back to its grave," whispered Kagami. "You do it, Kagami! Besides that, if we survive and you don't go up there, I'm telling all of the guys what a scaredy-cat you are," hissed Konata. Kagami growled at Konata before she walked slowly and silently towards the door. "_Is anyone still here? Go home children,"_ said a ghostly voice.

Kagami shrieked and fell to the floor. Just then, the ghostly figure started to laugh and opened the door, laughing in her normal voice. "Wow, you crazy kids sure do stay up late, but you know you should be going home," said their teacher Ms. Nanako. "Nice timing, teach," said Konata. The two young women laughed. "WAS THIS ALL A DAMN JOKE WITH YOU TWO," yelled Kagami. "Not just us two, those two as well," giggled Konata. "I am so sorry about that, Kagami-san, but I guess I wanted to see whether this whole thing would work out," said Miyuki. "I'm sorry too, sis. I couldn't stop Kona-chan from going along with this, not to mention Ms. Nanako said I would get extra credit," Tsukasa added.

Kagami rolled her eyes again. "That's it, I'm leaving. Konata, just grow up. You're eighteen years old for crying out loud!" "Wait, Kagami! Don't you remember that its Nanako's last day as a teacher here? I found this charm online and it should work," said Konata, blocking the door. Kagami stopped in her tracks. "A charm you say?" "Yeah, it's called the Sachiko Ever After charm! If you say, 'Sachiko We Beg of You' for how many people that are in the room, also don't count yourself out, you and who's ever with you will be friends forever!" "This seems sketchy. If we don't say that little 'Sachiko We Beg of You' right or say it five times, what the hell happens?"

"It didn't say on the webpage, but I'm sure nothing will happen. Trust me, it'll be fun," said Konata. Kagami looked a bit cautious to that remark. "Oh, yeah? Then how come no one has put it on that little webpage of yours? What if they all died and we'll die with them because of your stupid charm?" "We won't die, Kagamine. If anything, we all get shocked or something. Now let's do this!" Konata took out a paper doll. "Everyone, grab onto the limbs and don't let go until after we all say 'Sachiko We Beg of You' five whole times!" Each one of the young women grabbed the doll by its limbs and started saying 'Sachiko We Beg of You' in their heads.

But then, something happened as they pulled the doll apart. Lightning flashed and the floorboards started to break and fall, causing the girls to slide down to god-knows where. Each one of the girls fell down with the floorboards into the darkness. The girls had been split up throughout different dimensions: Nanako by herself, Tsukasa and Miyuki together, and Kagami and Konata. Konata was the first to wake up from what seemed like a nightmare of falling to her death. She looked around the room of the old classroom. "Where am I," she asked weakly.

She slowly brought herself to her feet and looked over at Kagami, who appeared to be unconscious. "K-Kagami? Kagami, wake up!" Kagami groaned and opened her eyes to a frightened Konata. "Where the hell are we?" "That's exactly what I'd like to know!" The girls were separated by a huge hole in the floor. Kagami got to her feed and looked unbalanced.

She quickly yet cautiously made her way to the door on her side, which had been locked from the outside. Konata looked down at the ground and saw a silvery object in the floorboard. She cautiously picked up the board and grabbed the silvery object; it was the key to the door Kagami had tried to open. Konata made her way to the front of the classroom and opened the door, leading her out to a darkened hallway with blood stains on the ground and on the walls. She quickly forced her way throughout the darkness and unlocked the door on Kagami's side. Kagami stepped out of the classroom and sniffed the air. "Why the hell does it smell like rotting flesh and blood?"

She took a quick look around. There were corpses on corners of each hallway. Both of the girls felt a cold breath on the back of their necks as they shivered. "You know, Konata, I know it's probably a bad time but I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU WE WOULD DIE IF SOMEONE SAID THE CHANT WRONG! I SWEAR TO GOD, KONATA! BRING US BACK TO OUR WORLD!" Konata whimpered. "I-I didn't realize that it would actually work. K-Kagami I'm so scared! I can't be around corpses and blood!" "OH, SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO- what the fuck is that?"

Konata looked at where Kagami had been looking. There was a blue little girl, who looked to be a kindergartener, who had been slowly making her way to the two girls. "Gih it back. GIH IT BACK!" The little girl had one eye missing and her tongue was gone as well. The girls ran as fast as they could into the next classroom. It was a science room because you could tell that the skeletons were fake. Just as the girls thought it couldn't get any worse, there was a red light that flashed and the skeletons started to move.

**Hi guys! This is DJMusicAngel21! I finished playing Corpse Party and finished the whole entire series of Lucky Star, so I figured why not make a collaboration of them both?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, under any circumstances, own the game Corpse Party or the series Lucky Star. I also do not make any money off of the two. **


End file.
